wedding bells
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » roxasnaminéhayner : it's heavy, it hurts and it's love.


**NOTES FROM SILVER MOON DROPLET**

**current musik: 99 red balloons by goldfinger**

**I know the pov's were really weird in this, but I liked writing it a lot. There were and always will be axel and kairi hintage. But the main pairing would be the Roxas-Naminé-Hayner. This fic is for Ivy's contest where you were suppose to use the phrase: "When he realized what he was thinking, he told himself, 'I cant do this, It will never work out, she's my best friend." You could change it to a girl talking about a guy or vice verse. Anyways, what I tried to do was capture that in Roxas's pov. Sorry if that didn't work out, but the idea is in there. Sort of. More importantly this is warm.summer.night's happy late birthday present because I am a hoe like that. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Ownage of Kingdom Hearts? If I had a million dollars…but I don't.******

****

w e d d i n g b e l l s 

We were best friends, the best of chums since the 3rd grade. You remember it, don't you? When I saved your chalk masterpiece from Seifer? I remember the smile on your face, that beautiful smile, when you came to thank me. I shrugged it off like it was nothing, but you knew beating down a 5th grader was the biggest thing in the history of the 3rd grade. You invited me to the sandbox. I declined politely even though I really wanted to, but I knew Hayner would never let me live it down if I accepted. You looked so sad; it broke my heart, so I decided a few minutes couldn't hurt. You were the new girl after all; I could make up all the excuses I wanted because of that. A few minutes turned into the entire recess, and the day after that and the day after that. Before you knew it, I was with you almost all the time. 

The guys never let me live it down, with all their teasing about cooties and whatnot. But they quickly stopped; I was never one to be picked on. I think Hayner might have something to do with that, I remember how he used to hate you for no reason whatsoever. Ever since I introduced him and Pence to you, it was really weird…but over the years he got over it. By that time; eighth grade to be exact, you hated him, how all the girls kissed the ground he walked on and how he could do anything because he was Hayner. 

I managed to settle your differences and then you two started going out in the tenth grade. I never thought much of it, I mean...I thought it was cool that you two finally settled the random disputes. But otherwise, it didn't bother me. Sometimes, though, when he would wrap his arms around you, I would want to hit him as hard as I could. When you kissed him, I wish it was me. That wasn't normal. I mean...you were my best friend, what the hell was I thinking? Through the years I pushed it back into the deep depths of my mind. I started dating a girl named Olette. She wasn't quite as amazing as you, but she'd do. She made me forget about you for a while, until our senior year, to be exact. Somehow, I got stuck into your advanced art class. 

We hadn't talked in two years; I tried to avoid you, but you spotted me. Motioning me over, I attempted to ignore you. That's the key word...attempted. But I eventually ended up sitting next to you. We caught up on everything; you were surprised when Olette told you we had broken up that summer. We looked so cute together, you claimed. I smiled, you were trying to convince me to go back with her. I guess she didn't have the heart to tell you. I replied with the cold hard truth and embraced the silence, but it didn't last as long as I thought it would. You quickly changed the subject to college. When I said I wasn't interested, you stopped again. 

s l l e b g n i d d e w 

I remembered so clearly the day we first met, you were my hero. Staring at you now, I can't help but wonder what happened to that boy. You were my best friend. We hadn't talked in an entire year. Olette had said you changed; you had become so cold and distant. But I didn't believe her, I couldn't believe her, so you changed what you wore and hung out with a pyro. That didn't mean you still weren't Roxas, you were just different. The silence didn't bother you like it did me; you could really kill a conversation almost as well as Sora's gym socks could clear a room. 

Then I told you. I loved your reaction, the cool composure gone down the drain with the classic "Are you fucking crazy?" 

I smiled and laughed. Of course I was crazy, I replied, I was in love. I wanted you to come so badly, my best friend, but you got up before I could invite you. You got up and you never came back to art class, which made finding you difficult. I remembered the pyro; that bastard, as Hayner referred to him. I remembered walking up to him, the curious look he gave me when I sat down across from him. 

"I need you to get this to Roxas—"

"Blondie?" his eyebrow raised, leaning in a little too close for comfort. "What do you want with 'em?" 

I stared at him absently mindedly. I honestly didn't know you had made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. I smiled at him; staring at him with the same cold eyes as he did me. "I would like him to attend my wedding. You too; my sister will be there." 

I put the invite on the table, got up and walked away. I smelled like smoke and felt like crap, but I got my point across. I didn't know a lot about the pyro, but I knew he had an unnatural obsession with my sister. As much as I should care about not getting her endangered by her stalker, I could care less. So long as Roxas was there. That's all that mattered. You might say I was acting absolutely peculiar inviting my best friend to my wedding. My best friend, who wants nothing to do with me. My best friend, that even after all this time I'm in love with. Maybe that was the problem with being pregnant. 

w e d d i n g b e l l s 

"We're going." Axel said, throwing the invitation in my face. She had gotten to him. I cursed under my breath, seeing my two ex best friends get married was not on my to-do list. Axel would drag me kicking and screaming. He had done so for some many other occasions. I sighed, wondering why she wanted me there so badly. Hayner had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me, but she didn't. She wanted me to go, and if anything, I could say there was some family emergency I had to grab Sora for. I looked at the date, laughing. September 18th. This weekend. My birthday. Could that be anymore planned? 

I hated weddings. I hated getting a suit, I hated the women who cried, and I hated the families getting together and chatting. I especially hated this wedding. This wedding had people I avoided; because once I broke up with Olette they hated me. That was their right, but they didn't have to come near me with it any chance they got. I hated being reminded of the past, what's dead is dead, yet people just wouldn't let go. Like you. You were so stubborn; you wanted me to come to this and I didn't know why. 

Looking over at Hayner and his best man, Pence, I was worse than Seifer in their eyes. I sighed; I made that choice, I reminded myself as I sat down in the pew that was farthest from the altar. The church bells rang, signaling the wedding was about to start. Wedding Bells, the calm before the storm. It was the only thing that I really liked about weddings. Everything else was just a waste of time. We all stood up, then came in some flower girl from god knows where, followed by the bridesmaids: Kairi, Olette, Selphie, and Aerith. And finally, when you came out, I swore my heart skipped a beat. 

s l l e b g n i d d e w 

I couldn't breathe. Cursing under my breath in the dressing room, I waited. I waited and I prayed until my sister came in scowling at me. I smiled for the first time that day. Ignoring her complaints of her pyro stalker I bestowed my veil upon my head. I was lovely, but this isn't how it was supposed to go. I wasn't supposed to be married at eighteen and I knew that you knew that. Maybe I was hoping you would save me like you saved me from Seifer when we first met. 

It was a childish wish, I couldn't quite believe it myself, but it was going to happen. I knew. 

You couldn't resist being the hero. 

I watched the cute flower girl, Hayner's cousin, walk down the isle. Then Kairi, my darling sister, Olette, my best friend, Selphie, my sister's best friend, and Aerith, your older sister. I hesitated for a moment, then abandoned everything and just walked, smiling at the ones I loved and some I didn't know. I didn't see you at first and panicked; I thought about turning around and running away. But I blinked, noticing you and staring at you for the first time. You smiled, calming me down. I was going to be okay. I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life, but I was going to be okay. 

w e d d i n g b e l l s 

I took a deep breath, watching you like a hawk. I couldn't help it. The love of my life (you, that is) was getting married to my ex best friend because you two were madly in love. What a bunch of rubbish. Maybe not the madly in love bit, but the getting married part. Even as it was happening I couldn't believe it. I remember when we were young; you hated the idea of being tied down to a man. Even in pretend, we had to be fiancees because you wouldn't let me strip you of your wings. Marriage, you said, was trapping you in a cage, and you would never do it. Ever. People change as they grow up, but you held that idea very close to you. So what the hell were you doing up there? You looked worried, sick, and so miserable with your fake smile. I blinked when Axel tugged on my arm; I was the only one standing. I sat down next to him, closing my eyes. It would be over soon. You'll be gone forever in just a matter of moments. 

I needed something to distract me, anything really, so I began to reminisce about times long past. Sitting in my backyard, you and I, being fourteen and on top of the world. Officially teenagers. You were sketching a picture of me. I hated when you would do this, because you were impossible when you were in your world. I loved that about you, how nothing could ever distract you when you were drawing. It's like you were in your own world. A world nobody could enter, not Hayner or Kairi or anyone. Nobody...except the occasional me. I loved that world; I promised I would do everything to keep it just you and me. 

Axel tapped on my arm again, I opened one eye lazily. He pointed, mutely, up to the altar. Why were you looking at me like that? You wanted this...didn't you? You made me come to witness my downfall, so just get it over with already! 

"Roxas, I love you!" 

I froze. Axel pushed me out into the isle. Into the open. There you were leaving Hayner's dumbfounded side and running over to me. 

What the hell just happened? 

s l l e b g n i d d e w 

You were falling asleep, I could almost laugh. My hero was falling asleep on me! At the time I needed him most, Hayner squeezed my hand, and I looked up at him. Hayner was everything but not enough. You were everything but not awake. I was caught between a world I didn't want but had to, and one I wanted so badly but couldn't get to. I was tired of playing around, waiting for you to sprint into action, fooling everyone into this. 

"Hayner, I can't marry you." Just like that, right out of my mouth. I didn't wait for a reaction, no hesitation because I knew I would stop. I was going on pure impulse, it was frightening yet so exciting, with my adrenalin pumping I waltzed to the back of the church. Not looking at anyone's faces, I told you want I wanted to tell you ever since I met you. Although, I didn't picture it at my own wedding. No...I pictured quite differently. 

I grabbed your arm, walking down the isle you let me pull you, a look of amusement spread across your face. You kissed me, gently on my forehead. "You look amazing..." You said with a smile. 

Then I woke up. 

Blinking, I found myself in the usual spot staring at the two of you; playing video games. Sitting up, I stared at the two of you, entranced in the blood gore fest of whatever you were playing. I, being thirteen and hating such things, saw them as a waste of time. 

"What the hell?!" I snapped, angered. 

You both turned your heads, shocked. I got up, so frustrated with myself, then walked over to Hayner and declared. "I wouldn't marry you even if you did get me pregnant!" 

He looked at you, you looked at him, then you stood up. "Maybe I should walk you home, Naminé?" 

w e d d i n g b e l l s 

She was acting so oddly, I really didn't know what to say. So began the awkward walk to her house, which (thankfully) was close by. It was strange, walking her to her doorstep. She was so different and when she kissed me, it made things all the more weirder. 

Girls were weird, but I'm not complaining. 


End file.
